Bad Dream
by video-game-queen2002
Summary: Oneshot, nonyaoi, hints YukiTohru. Inspired by a sound clip I found from Blue Gender, Tohru comforts Yuki after he has a nightmare about Akito.


**Bad Dream**

By:videogamequeen2002

A/N: I don't own Fruits Basket! One-shot, non-yaoi, and hints at Yuki/Tohru. This idea came to me when I heard a sound clip from "Blue Gender". Basically, Yuki's voice actor, Eric Vale, does the voice of the main character in a certain dramatic moment and I wanted to do something similar with Yuki so this thought came to mind, enjoy! This takes place after the curse of the zodiac is broken. Also, in case I don't find a place to add all this in Yuki's wearing a white shirt and black jeans!

Yuki slid to the floor as his nails slowly scratched downward along the wall. Finally he came to a halt as his knees hit the floor, tears pouring from his eyes as his body trembled. The back of his white shirt had been ripped open to expose his bare back, stripes visable along the soft flesh. He sobbed deeply facing the wall, Akito glared at the helpless boy,

"Stand up."

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut, trembeling as he heard something hit the floor,

"I said stand up you pathetic rat."

Yuki put his hand to the wall and pulled himself up, he then leaned his forehead against the wall wanting to rest from his ordeal, sweat dripped along his back stinging the deep whelts. He heard a loud snap beside his head and released a slight cry of terror.

Akito's whip had barely missed the side of his face.

"I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me." Akito snapped cruely.

Yuki wept harder as Akito continued,

"Such a disgusting creature like you... rodents like you should be wiped from the earth."

Yuki heard the whip fall to the floor again, he tensed, "You're nothing but vermin... "

The whip popped by the other side of his face, Yuki reflexively jumped to avoid it.

He hated this, Akito was so mean. She couldn't just punish him and get it over with, instead Akito would often torment him by intentionally missing,

"That girl had no business comming here, and then you reveal to her our every secret..."

Yuki again heard the whip hit the floor, his back throbbing from the other hits... he couldn't stand it anymore...

"Oh, please..." he sobbed, "stop... PLEASE STOP!" He managed a slight wail.

Akito drew the whip back and harshly brought it back down...

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tohru had just gotten up for a drink of water, it was two in the morning and everyone else was sound asleep. Kyo had for some reason chosen to sleep on the roof and Shigure's room was way on the other side of the house. She made her way to the kitchen when she heard a slight whimper comming from Yuki's room, she stopped. Yuki was shivering, crying in his sleep. Tohru made her way over to him, "Yuki?" She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, and jumped back from startle as a tortured scream burst from his throat. She quickly shook him, her heart breaking at the sound,

"YUKI! WAKE UP!"

Finally his eyes shot open. He gasped sitting up and looking at Tohru,

"Ms. Honda?" His voice shuddered, tears still visable in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she sat down beside him, he didn't answer. Instead he threw his arms around her and wept with misery at the nightmare.

Tohru couldn't figure out what had happened. She frowned feeling tears threatening to spill from her own eyes as she rubbed her hand through his sweat drenched hair, "It's ok, don't worry."

"I'm afaid of her!" He continued crying, "I'm afraid she'll hurt us..."

"Yuki, what are you talking about?" She asked, Yuki looked at her tears still forming in his beautiful purple eyes as he hyperventilated,

"Akito, what if she does something drastic... I'm afraid that... that..."

Tohru put her hands on his face and looked straight into his suffering eyes,

"Yuki, you can't keep torturing yourself like this."

"But I--"

She cut him off, "Akito won't do that, remember what happened? She's changed. Please stop dwelling on the past. You're hurting yourself by doing this."

He sighed deeply, his nerves calming a bit,

"Ms. Honda, I'm sorry." He slumped his shoulders, "I know I shouldn't worry about the past, but it's just so hard to get it out of my memory."

She put her arm around his shoulders, "It's gone now, look at what you have at this moment."

He gazed into her eyes, "You're right..."

She hugged him into her arms, the sweet scent of his hair catching her attention for a moment, "Listen, just try to rest ok?" He nodded slightly enjoying Torhu's embrace. She kissed his cheek, then released her hold. "Would you like something to drink?" She started, Yuki smiled and stood up,

"Why yes, I would."

The two headed into the kitchen together...


End file.
